


[家教/云迪/18D] Deeper

by loveandpeach



Category: KHR - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Bottom!Dino, Chinese Language, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeach/pseuds/loveandpeach
Summary: Dino's life is full of trade-offs. His love can be easily shared with anyone making good deals with Cavallone. Hibari never gets tired of killing whoever cause Dino a headache, and sometimes that makes him want to kill Dino too.没想到时隔10年我又写了一篇18D，喜欢可以这么天长地久QAQ打老婆文学慎入！
Relationships: 18D, Dino & Hibari Kyouya, Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Hibari Kyouya/Dino, Hibari Kyouya/Dino Cavallone, 云迪, 云雀恭弥/迪诺
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[家教/云迪/18D] Deeper

“BOSS……”朱利安诺咬咬牙，“您的脸……”他指了指迪诺脸上新鲜的淤青。  
“怎么了？”迪诺漫不经心地从文件里抬头看着他，在下属隐忍的指示下摸了摸自己的左脸，顿时才感觉到那里模糊的疼痛变成了具体的刺痛。  
“嘶…”  
“我让他们给您拿点冰块。”

迪诺本想为彭格列的云守辩解一句“是我自己不小心撞到的”，但是一想到如果不是恭弥一言不合就把他甩到地上，自己也不至于撞到书桌——难怪恭弥走的时候脸色比来的时候更难看。彭格列云守粗暴的行径也不是新闻了，虽然下属情绪上颇有不满，但是都被迪诺安抚了下去，只是解释说他们早年之间打打闹闹的习惯没有变，不是大家想象那样。若非如此，就算只是为了家族的颜面各位下属也不可能视而不见，任由迪诺顶着一张淤青的脸出门而不让彭格列云守付出点代价。

迪诺苦笑地想着，没说什么。他把剪好的雪茄叼在嘴里，朱利安诺立刻上前。  
他是罗马利欧的唯一的侄子，同无儿无女的叔叔一样，朱利安诺也无父无母，在参加了世上最后一个亲人的葬礼后，他主动提出要加入加百罗涅，迪诺自然也没有反对。朱利安诺和他的叔叔有很多相似之处，他的体贴和细心和罗马利欧如出一辙，除了罗马利欧已经放弃过问迪诺和彭格列云守的私事，而朱利安诺还时而会为此感到不平。不过罗马利欧还在世的时候，他和恭弥的关系也没有紧张到让其他人无法忍受的地步。

朱利安诺拿着冰袋给他敷脸，说：“明天是梅第奇家族小女儿的婚礼。”  
迪诺夹着雪茄，唇边的薄烟在窗外照进的光束里散开，他露出了一个笑容：“反正没人关心我的脸吧。”又说：“礼物准备了吗？乔万尼可是我们的大客户。”  
朱利安诺点点头：“是，准备好了。”内敛的下属靠近他身边时，才发现迪诺衣领下还藏着些已经淡去的青紫。  
传闻中彭格列的云守是个高傲的人，朱利安诺见过他几次面，虽然对方总是面色不善，但并没有想象中的盛气凌人，知道了他是迪诺新的跟班后也只是微微颔首，仿佛一种确认和允许。想和这样的人平起平坐甚至在他之上发号施令恐怕不比驯龙简单，在朱利安诺眼里看来，偶尔造访的云守跟首领的关系也不比合作伙伴显得亲近，如果不是因为他早已知道两人是没有隐瞒的情人关系，他实在很难相信迪诺口中“恭弥只是爱打闹而已”的说法，也很难想象一个温柔有礼的人如何把另一个冷静自持的人逼到频频动武。

“谢谢，你跟罗马利欧一样贴心。其他人包括我其实都不擅长准备合适的礼物。”迪诺像是丧父的儿子一样变得沉默，但比起独自沉溺于伤心里面，他总是主动向朱利安诺提起罗马利欧。他们世世代代生活在西西里，就像一棵盘根错节的巨树一样深深扎根在此地，但迪诺也明白，一个家族的覆灭往往就只是一瞬间的事情。渴望繁育，渴望着将家族的血液流传下去，如果不是因为失去了罗马利欧，迪诺还不明白原来从前放在自己肩上的重量还仍有父辈担当着，而如今与上一代加百罗涅有关的人几乎都已经不在人世了，他不得不切切实实地感受到了肩上整个家族的重量。他从以前就早已清楚自己这辈子大概是不会有什么子嗣，即使不是因为恭弥的缘故，他也不觉得自己是适合作为父亲的性格。但恭弥却和他相反，表面上难以接近，实质上却是很温柔的人，如果有恭弥这样的伴侣，即使是迪诺这样无法自理的人都甚至有了一些“可以做个好家长”的信心——可惜他们并不是那样的关系。

**

婚礼当天，加百罗涅的首领如约到场了。

迪诺走进来的时候，所有的女人都不约而同回过头来看着他，所有男人都停下交谈向他举杯示好或者上前攀谈，朱利安诺还不能适应这种密集的目光，但是他没有忘记自己的本职，随时准备着拔枪。他知道迪诺很受欢迎，但是客人们的目光殷切得仿佛今天参加婚礼的新郎是加百罗涅的教父一样，唯一一个对此情此景嗤之以鼻的人不满地将甜滋滋的香槟一饮而尽，并咒骂着把高脚杯丢回侍者的托盘上。迪诺也看到了瓦里安的剑客，向客人们点头微笑之后就决定往斯库瓦罗那边走，其他人一看到那张凶恶的脸也立刻打消了跟随的念头，他们很容易就到了斯库瓦罗的身边。

“在婚礼上臭着脸真是不礼貌哦。”

“啧。”斯库瓦罗一边是想揍他，一边又觉得这张虚伪的笑脸的主人真是欠操。“这么招摇，你才是忘记了今天结婚的不是你吧。”说这话的功夫，斯库瓦罗已经从头到尾里里外外地把迪诺身后的新面孔观察了一遍，与粗犷的外表不匹配的敏锐直觉并没有把朱利安诺当成威胁，下一个瞬间他就开始上手给了加百罗涅的首领一个虚假的拥抱和实际的威胁，至于他说了什么，只有他怀里的迪诺听得到。

好在迪诺没有在意，只是含笑问道：“彭格列今天是谁到场？不会只有你吧。”

“谁知道，多半是狱寺那家伙吧。”

比起其他守护者，岚守的确是更适合社交的人选。主要是彭格列如今的重心在日本，他们在义大利的行动并不多，日前彭格列的首领才和加百罗涅交换过意见，想考虑一下更深入的合作，迪诺从来没有怀疑过师弟是值得信赖的对象，但他还是更想要保持加百罗涅的独立。对于扩大权力的版图，他的兴趣不在于此。即使在加百罗涅受到了重创的情况下，他也没有想过要免费求助于人，既然迪诺坚持，沢田纲吉也很绅士地没有继续这方面的话题。当双方就借用人手这一事情达成雇佣协议的共识后，云守反而突然发难——让他帮忙可以，但是他要收取的报酬不是钱。沢田纲吉还没计算完损失，云雀就立刻抛下了“钱由我付给彭格列”。

明明他们两个是那样的关系，如果迪诺开口的话云雀前辈肯定不会拒绝，结果竟然还要从彭格列绕一圈。当然，能免费赚一笔的事情沢田纲吉肯定不会拒绝，立刻爽快地把云守派到义大利了。

宴会的主人立刻就来打招呼了，加百罗涅的大客户乔万尼·梅第奇张开双臂，给了迪诺一个热情的拥抱。朱利安诺也见过乔万尼几次，但始终无法把面前富态的老头和军火商联想在一起，在加入加百罗涅之前，迪诺就已经向他解释过了加百罗涅的新业务，也不知道是什么让从来只做明面生意的迪诺决定卷入了地下的生意，与庞大的金钱和资源一起来的当然还有数不尽的敌人。已经失去了一半战力的加百罗涅，如今很大程度仰仗着彭格列的帮助——准确来说是彭格列云守。迪诺对他原本就没有止境的忍让因此愈加变得毫无底线。

宾客散去，迪诺把朱利安诺留在门外。尽管他很信任朱利安诺，但他可无法控制斯库瓦罗情绪化的行动。好在今天他好像还算平静，用拿剑的手碰了碰迪诺脸上新鲜的淤青：“走路摔倒的吗。”

迪诺点上了雪茄，微笑地咬着烟：“算是吧。”

斯库瓦罗抓着他的手腕：“这也是走路摔倒的吗，你摔倒的姿势真奇特。”

若不是仔细看，和刺青一起交织的淤青并不是太明显，模拟着上面的痕迹，斯库瓦罗把他的手腕摁在头顶，把他嘴里的雪茄放到一边的烟灰缸上。

“我记得你还有报酬没有支付给我。”斯库瓦罗用嘴唇碰了碰他脸颊上的伤痕，另一只手扯开了迪诺的领带。

“我现在有钱了，斯贝尔比。我付得起。”虽然说着是不愿意，迪诺还是很放松地露出了微笑。哪怕已经到了这个年纪，迪诺·加百罗涅还是很美丽，他暖金色的发丝一丝不苟的拢在耳后，整齐的定制西装束紧他纤细的腰肢，即使是不好男色的人也很难拒绝他的请求，更何况只要满足他的要求，他那张柔软的嘴唇甚至愿意轻声向你透露真诚的爱意。难怪彭格列的云守像个妒夫一样见人就咬。

“哇。”斯库瓦罗挑了挑眉，把打开的领口再往下一扯——他能看到的地方，迪诺身上几乎没有一块像样的皮肤，除了漂亮的脸蛋，他的身上全是充满妒火的爱痕，更不乏粗暴打斗的印记，斯库瓦罗忍不住心想对方到底把情人逼到了什么地步，以至于他甚至无法控制把迪诺打成这样。面对这样盖满威胁的印记的身体，斯库瓦罗再怎么骁勇也不想被彭格列的云守记恨上，重要的是他对云雀恭弥的执着有所了解，如果他把对迪诺的怒火发泄到其他人身上，对方肯定没法这样全须全尾活蹦乱跳。

“真倒胃口，还是付我钱吧。”斯库瓦罗嘲笑着搓乱了他的头发，在他的屁股上狠狠地拍了一下。  
早有预料的迪诺把雪茄重新放回嘴里，虚假地说：“你这样说我很伤心啊。”  
“我可没兴趣自找麻烦。”  
“虽然我有钱了，但是我还是不想浪费。”迪诺笑着说。  
斯库瓦罗翻了个白眼：“我怀疑你想让你那善妒的情夫杀了我，这样你就可以不付钱了。”  
迪诺耸耸肩：“好主意。”

“说真的，你到底对那可怜的家伙做了什么。”斯库瓦罗毫不在意地把主人家名贵的藏酒开了，翘着腿窝进皮沙发里。  
“我什么都没做。”  
“你什么都没做就能让他把你打成这样，我应该敬佩你一下吗？”  
“这也只是看着有些夸张而已。他没对我做什么。”迪诺几乎下意识就张嘴维护自己的情人，比听到别人说恭弥坏话更难以忍受的还是别人用他们的私事来对恭弥说三道四。他完全相信只要对象不是自己，恭弥绝对堪称一个完美的情人。即使别人不相信，但他的确是会早起给伴侣做早餐的人，如果开玩笑抱怨一下自己感冒了，他就会坐最早的一班飞机完全不考虑地跑过来，更别说如今在义大利四处奔走也只是为了给迪诺争取一些喘息的空间，迪诺觉得自己无论做什么都没办法回报对方为他做的一半。只是这么轻轻一提，他又开始想念昨天早上吵完架就出任务的情人。恭弥出现的时间永远是不固定的，但只要他觉得迪诺欠缺收拾了无论何时他都可能回来。迪诺一点也不介意，反正恭弥也不会真的对他干什么，只是一些皮肉的疼痛完全不是什么不堪忍受的事情。

“云雀先生……”朱利安诺惊讶地睁大了眼睛。面前这个一身黑色风衣的矫健男性走近来甚至还带着一股血味的风，端庄昳丽的五官一如既往的神色不虞，没给朱利安诺拦住他的时间，云雀恭弥已经径直推开了大门，立刻就锁定了背对着他坐在沙发上的情人。

“恭弥……”迪诺颇为惊讶。

闻到熟悉的血味，他本能地从座位上弹起来，眼神在对方身上上下来回确认他没有哪里受伤，而他避开的眼神立刻就被云雀当成心虚的证据，差点又是一拐子打到那张漂亮的脸上。好在他尚且还知道要给迪诺在人前留些面子，只是冷冷扫了一眼斯库瓦罗，给他留下一个“算你识相”的眼神，嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角。

“你怎么来了？”迪诺立刻把雪茄按进了烟灰缸，挥手扫开两人之间的烟味。

“刚好路过送个礼物罢了。”云雀淡淡地回答，看不出是生气还是嫉妒一把搂住了迪诺的腰，完全不把瓦里安当外人，轻轻地碰了碰迪诺的唇角，把他解开的领口拉紧。

“那……招呼也打过了，我们回去吧。”这话与其说是说给云雀听的，倒不如说只是他在跟斯库瓦罗道别。恭弥在这里，他是不可能再好好跟他打声招呼了。料想斯贝尔比也不会介意，迪诺顺从地离开了房间，在各色的注视下带着彭格列的云守离开了婚礼。

云雀对迪诺和梅第奇家族的生意不满意，但是他也不想干涉对方的决定，曾经双手滴血不染的迪诺似乎离他越来越远了。云雀只是好斗，对单方面的屠杀根本没有兴趣，迪诺深知这点所以不愿意向他开口求助，最后向彭格列要人反倒还讨了恭弥一顿打，他说“我只是讨厌不代表我不可以”——比起讨厌，他似乎更不想把这样的委托交给别人好让别人有机会向迪诺讨价还价做一些让他更为难的事情。

即使这个别人是彭格列。他也不在乎。  
他也不怕。

好在一向宽容的彭格列首领并没有这方面的心思，对不好约束的云守也不以为忤，只要迪诺师兄和云雀前辈没谈崩，对彭格列而言只有好处没有坏处，更不提现在这好处还具体成了账户上的巨额美元，那真的太好了。

朱利安诺给两位打开车门，被云雀乜了一眼，接过他扔过来的钥匙：“你去开我的车。”两方的几个属下早已习惯了云守不喜欢生人靠近的性格，立刻钻进了各自的车里。

迪诺主动坐到驾驶座上，对副驾驶座上又是一脸不开心的情人笑道。"Mi manchi tanto."

骗子。  
花言巧语。  
云雀冷哼一声。

车窗外的阳光落在迪诺金色的头发和蜜色的皮肤上，墨镜下那滑稽的淤青看起来消退了不少。云雀满是醋意地怀疑那张柔软的嘴唇刚才又在对其他男人调情说爱，心想就算是养条狗它也该知道学乖了，怎么迪诺这么聪明的人就是不怕死，偏偏他还火上添油：“我跟斯贝尔比没什么。”

“那是因为那条蠢鲛比你识相。”

迪诺干笑了两声，伸出空余的左手摸索着，云雀立刻接了过来，慢条斯理解开他腕上的手表。他静静地检查着自己留下的伤痕，用嘴唇在那刺青的手背上确认着来自情人身上的温度和香味，像猫一样模拟着啃咬的冲动。

"Voglio baciarti."

被这样的甜言蜜语所哄骗的自己，大概也没有高明到哪里去吧。云雀自嘲地想着。他总是这样，一视同仁地对待着所有人，即使对于自己云雀也从来感觉不到特殊，如果这些散落的爱是可以搜集的，那么只要满足他所有的愿望，也许迪诺就不需要再对别人露出笑容了。

十年前的自己应该无法想象这副舍弃了自尊的样子吧。在盲目到看不到尽头的追逐里，追逐本身好像就成了一种习惯。自己是被他的引力抓取的一片轻飘飘的云，而迪诺之于他却是没有办法握紧的水。

曾经他们之间不是这么微妙的关系，迪诺也曾真情实意地对他倾诉爱意，即使过了这么久云雀也没办法忘记当初高傲的自己如何拒绝迪诺的表白，对对方的厚颜感到不可思议。借着生意的名义迪诺总是三不五时出现在日本，不请自来的频率让云雀都忍不住嘲笑他加百罗涅是不是要吃不上饭了；迪诺对他的刻薄一如既往不在意，只是说我想见你，所以我来了。

后来发生了那么多的事情，以至于迪诺甚至愿意背弃原则，卷入自己不想做的生意，应付自己不想应付的人，亲吻自己不想亲吻的嘴。在酒会的时候云雀亲眼看到放在迪诺腰上的手和他脸上温柔又为难的笑容，原来嫉妒是这么强烈的心情，曾经给予自己的完整的爱意被轻易地被世界击碎成无数的碎片，他毫不怜惜地将它们当成交易的赠品。只要满足他的要求，他那张柔软的嘴唇甚至愿意轻声向任何人透露真诚的爱意，而那本来是只属于云雀的东西。

他没有办法责怪他，他只是觉得一切都那么该死地惹人讨厌。

——我想你了。  
——我想亲吻你，亲爱的。  
这其中到底几分是因为迪诺的真情实感，几分是因为云雀恭弥是他的“大客户”？

他们很快就到了加百罗涅的府邸，顺便一说修缮的巨额费用也是托了这位“大客户”的福，迪诺甚至还开玩笑说要在地契加上他的名字。云雀不以为意地说，他这辈子没有做过这么亏本的投资。但迪诺后来果真这么做了，还别出心裁地给他保留了一个和云雀日本的家一模一样的房间，虽然基本没有派上用场，他更乐意去霸占迪诺的私人空间。

午后的房间充满了静谧和安宁的气息，迪诺泡好的两杯红茶散发着芬芳的香气，还记得这套茶具是他从俄罗斯带回来的，上次砸碎了两个，热茶泼在迪诺雪白的大腿上烫出了一片红痕。云雀从沉思中回过神，下意识用目光找他，只见换了一身居家衬衫的迪诺正随意地挽起泡泡袖，布料遮掩不到的地方全是一块块青青紫紫的伤痕。在金色的阳光里，他美得像油画里走出来的天使。

“过来。”云雀向他伸手。

迪诺顺从地坐到他的身边，伸手环抱住这个冷酷的杀手，热情地亲吻着他的耳朵。被揉乱的金发像天使的羽毛一样扫过他的脸颊，温柔的吻一路落到了他的锁骨。得到了云雀鼓励一般的抚摸，迪诺喘息着摸索着他的胸膛，熟练地解开他的扣子，对他露出一个微笑。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

云雀恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，翻身将他脸朝下摁在沙发上：“你越来越擅长惹我生气了。”

迪诺脸上一阵火辣辣，他抬手一摸鼻子里就流下了一行鲜血。

"Fuck. Kyouya– "

“13个。”云雀狠狠地在他裸露的肩膀上留下一个带血的咬痕：“我为你又杀了13个人，而你却连那虚伪的笑容都不愿意收起。”

迪诺被他摇得一阵七荤八素，只听到一阵乱七八糟的布料撕裂的声音，下身就被又硬又热的东西蛮狠地磨蹭着。他张了张嘴，带着血丝的唾液把嘴唇染得又红又亮：“难道我还应该为此开心吗？”

到底怎么做才能让他满意，云雀觉得自己要被逼疯了。迪诺甚至还在继续说：“你知道我并不希望你插手。”

云雀差点被他气笑了，觉得自己的理智又在急速消散：“现在你又责怪我了，我永远也不能让你满意是吗？你宁愿被别人摸屁股，让那些足以入土的人叫你宝贝，也不愿意好好看着我吗？你的表情多为难啊。”

毫无止境的争吵，永远也不满意他的回答的质问。真是长不大啊恭弥，你为什么还不能明白，我并不希望你过着这样的生活呢？只要走出这个泥潭，你会发现你原本的生活是如此幸福，根本不用抓着我一起掉下来。如果你像我一样浑身都是泥点，你一定也不愿意让我看到你的狼狈，而你却想让我像摊开的书一样没有秘密地向你展示着我的软弱、我的愚蠢，让我看着你那无瑕的面孔，时刻提醒着自己我不配让你过上安稳的生活。你让我比你还恨我自己。

"God..." 迪诺推开他，熟练地在鼻血滴到衣服前用纸巾按住脸，用舌头舔了舔咬破的口腔黏膜。云雀从后面圈住他，语气放软了些：“你恨我。”

尽管鼻梁还在发痛，嘴巴里都是血味，迪诺还是说：“我当然爱你。”虽然他并不知道爱不爱到底有什么值得争论的，难道爱一个人不是应当希望他过上更好的生活吗？迪诺发自内心地说：“回日本吧恭弥。这里没有值得你浪费时间的事情。”

云雀无所谓地冷笑一声，毫不意外又听到了他的拒绝。“这就是你说的爱我？让我离你远远的，连只是这样无名无分地希望你施舍我都不可以？”

迪诺没想到他的字典里还能蹦出“施舍”这个词，他难道不比迪诺自己更明白他一文不名吗？除了悬挂在父亲母亲墓碑上的橄榄枝，这世界上还有什么东西真正属于他？从前他追逐的云雀恭弥是多么一只自由的小鹰啊，他绝对不会低下头说这种话。

原来向着云朵的方向挥舞着手臂，云朵也能够给予回应吗？他是高洁的浮云，俗世的一切不应当让他如此困扰地皱眉，而自己害得他也在这世界上滚得满身沾满不光彩的泥巴。

“因为我这样的食草动物，让你也染上了谈论爱的坏毛病吗？恭弥，你一点都不像你了。”

惊人的臂力把他甩了出去，迪诺扶着茶几靠了几十秒才回过神，耳边充满了嗡嗡的鸣响。无知无觉流下的液体打湿了他的衬衫，他抹了一把，几滴血还弄脏了地毯。

“我现在离开，这样你就会满意了是吗？”云雀咬牙切齿地揪着他的衣领，恨不得把他不开窍的脑袋再撞一遍，把里面的水全都晃出来。对方闭嘴不回答。云雀忍住苦涩，轻声问：“你真的要我走吗？”

如果你看着我的眼睛，你一定会相信这个世界上我是最期盼你得到幸福的人。你一定会看到那个迷恋你的我望着你的脸时那丑陋又软弱的目光，像你一直讨厌的那样。  
迪诺苦笑着拍开他的手。

云雀放开了他，像落败的斗兽一样一步一步离开了房间。

**

他和恭弥两手就像扯着同一条绳子一样，两个人都在努力把对方拉向自己，但是谁也不愿意先低头。云雀不可能低头朝他走来，迪诺也不可能放弃加百罗涅。最起码自己总算有一件事能够做得稍微令人满意了吧，父亲还在世的时候，一定不能够想象那个声称绝对不愿意继承加百罗涅的儿子会坚持到这一天。

‘等你明白家族的意义时，迪诺，无论到了哪里你都会回来的。因为你是这片树林里的一棵树，这是你来时的路。’

他向其他人许诺“我会保护这个家族”，但他却没有回去的路了，那个有他的家人的加百罗涅早就已经不在了。每一次躺在这张床上，想起它曾经溅上的鲜血，他都知道一切都不会再如同以往一样美好。

我想回家，恭弥。我知道你一定也会累，你一定也会想家，你比我更幸运，还有可以回去的地方。  
你不必抛下那片树林，不辞辛苦地飞越海洋来到我身边，看到你的挣扎你的疲倦，我不知道怎么才能让你露出曾经那无忧无虑不可一世的笑容。如果落水的时候你就是那根稻草，那我宁愿把你推走也不会把你扯下来。

你明白吗？

他睁开眼，在房间的逆光里看到了身边像雕塑一样的云雀，像一只刚冲破暴风雨的海燕一样伫立着，眼神永远那么坚毅明亮。有那么一瞬间，迪诺甚至大胆地闪过了那个念头，但是他不敢说。

“我以为我睁开眼的时候你就离开了。上次也是，上上次也是。”

云雀冰凉的手指轻轻拨开他的金发，抚摸着那额头上的纱布，指尖描摹着他脸颊的弧度。

迪诺已经心有灵犀地知道他准备说些什么，正准备接受新一轮的发难，却只得到了一个冰凉柔软的吻，轻轻地落在他的鼻尖。

“迪诺，”他鲜少这么认真地叫他的名字：“我想给你一个家。”

迪诺抓紧了他的手：“不……”

“我知道你想要什么。只要你想要，我就能够为你做到。但，不要再推开我。”云雀回握住他的手，有些孩子气地说：“你这只破产到快吃不上饭的蠢马有什么资格拒绝我的求婚。”

“你本来可以有更好的人生……”迪诺微弱地挣扎了一下，已经放弃了抵抗。

“我不在乎。”

“你……”

“我不要。”云雀斩钉截铁的抢答。

迪诺哭笑不得。“那恭喜你了。”

“废话少说。回答我。”

迪诺伸手捏了捏他一点也不可爱的脸颊，轻声说：“Yes... Yes. 你不是早就知道我一定会答应吗？”

云雀乌黑的眼睛直直地看着他：“我不知道。我不知道我是不是有那么幸运。”

“在我看来，刚才才是你做的最赔本的生意。”迪诺开玩笑地说。

云雀沉思地握着他的手，用嘴唇摩挲着他手背的刺青，莞尔一笑：“不是。”

付出并不一定要有回报，向太阳献出心脏也不是为了祈求神明能够回应。况且他是幸运的——迪诺还听到了他的请求。

无法表达的言语，适合用亲吻代替。

——我亲爱的。


End file.
